Holy, Baby!
by Seigus
Summary: Tsubasa never knew she was capable of surviving so many heart attacks. Until Honoka got pregnant. A prequel of sorts to "Inspiring the Next Generation".


**A/N:** This is a prequel of sorts to my previous TsubaHono one-shot "Inspiring the Next Generation". Dessert_Maniac gets full credit for inspiring me to write about Honoka's pregnancy. I had fun writing this so I hope you all enjoy it too!

* * *

Tsubasa never knew she was capable of surviving so many heart attacks. Until Honoka got pregnant.

 **1\. Holy, Baby!**

Honoka nearly lost the baby the day she found out she was pregnant.

Tsubasa had been concerned when Honoka threw up her breakfast for the fifth day in a row. That, and the bread lover turned nauseated upon the sight of her favorite sandwich. Naturally, being the loving wife, Tsubasa dragged the reluctant ginger to the hospital for a full body checkup.

"Congratulations! You are expecting."

"I'm pregnant?!" Honoka shot up from her seat, eyes twinkling with elation. When the doctor responded with a nod, Honoka did the one thing all mothers-to-be know _not_ to do: she threw herself at Tsubasa who was still sitting in her chair.

"Honoka don't-!"

The chair tumbled back from the sudden force and sent the couple to the floor. A sharp cry later, Honoka was gripping her stomach and curling up in pain. That was how Tsubasa found herself outside the emergency room, worrying years off her life over the well-being of her wife and baby. The fleeting moment of joy had turned into an excruciating wait filled with anxiety. When the doctor emerged and told her both mother and child were fine, her heart almost collapsed from immense relief.

"Honoka, please don't do anything reckless like that again," she pleaded at Honoka's bedside.

"Sorry, Tsubasa." Honoka's wounded puppy look melted away the brunette's exasperation instantly. "But isn't it exciting? We are starting our own family!"

Tsubasa squeezed Honoka's hand, offering a heartfelt smile. "Of course it is. I can't wait."

 **2\. Cravings**

Of course Honoka would do more reckless things. Tsubasa should've known better than to believe her active lover was content with scaring the wits out of her only once.

It happened when Tsubasa came home late one night to find Honoka perched high on a stool, rummaging through the overhead kitchen cabinet. With every item the clumsy ginger dropped, Tsubasa's heart thumped harder against her ribs.

Biscuits. _Thump._

Jellies. _Thump._

Cup noodles. _Thump._

"Ah, found it!" Honoka did a happy little jump on the stool and Tsubasa swore her soul jumped too - it literally flew out of her body. Rushing forward, she hugged Honoka's legs tightly before Honoka made another move. "Tsubasa! When did you return?" Honoka perked up, visibly chuffed before she tilted her head quizzically. "Why are you hugging my legs?"

"Just… come down first. Slowly," Tsubasa coaxed, the corner of her mouth twitching.

"Hehe… You are so funny."

Tsubasa wondered who the funny one was.

When Honoka was safe on the ground, Tsubasa bonked her lightly on the head.

"What were you thinking? That was dangerous!"

"Eh? I was looking for something to eat."

Tsubasa rubbed her right temple. "You do remember you are pregnant, right?"

There was a pregnant pause. (Tsubasa would've laughed at the pun if she wasn't so upset.)

"Oh, yeah..."

Tsubasa's brain imploded. She needed not just a new heart but a new brain as well. "And why are you looking for something to eat? You were craving for the raspberry cheesecake sold at that cafe all the way across town so I went out to get it." She pointed towards the white cake box sitting on the kitchen counter. The confused look on Honoka's face was a sure sign she had completely forgotten about her earlier request.

Tsubasa sighed. _Reports aren_ _'t kidding when they say_ _women become more forgetful during pregnancy._

"So what were you looking for?" She changed the subject, not wanting to blame Honoka for something that was out of her control.

When Honoka brandished the canned food in her face, Tsubasa would've have barfed if she didn't have such civilized upbringing.

"Surströmming? How did we even-" Her voice died when she remembered it was a souvenir from Anju and Erena's Europe honeymoon trip. How could she forget the devious glint in Anju's eyes when she presented it to a curious Honoka?

"I don't think you should eat it-"

Too late. The distinct pop of a can being opened sounded and the pungent, rotten, worse-than-sewage stench attacked their senses.

Needless to say, Tsubasa spent the night wiping up Honoka's stomach contents from the kitchen floor.

 **3\. Mood Swings**

With pregnancy, came mood swings. Tsubasa had expected that; she just didn't know it would get so absurd. One minute Honoka was laughing as they watched a comedy in the living room, the next she was bawling her eyes out.

"W-What's wrong?" Stunned by the sudden change in mood, Tsubasa took another glance at the TV screen. Nope, nobody died. In fact, the main character was having a goofy banter with his family over dinner.

"I… I…" Honoka struggled to talk in between sobs. Sidling up to her suddenly emotional wife, Tsubasa drew her into a comforting hug, stroking her hair tenderly. "I miss my mum and dad!" Honoka wailed, bursting into another fresh bout of tears.

Tsubasa's hand froze.

"Honoka…"

Honoka sniffled loudly.

"We are at your parents' house. And they are here watching the movie with us."

Tsubasa felt the pitying gaze from Honoka's father who was sitting on the sofa to their left while his wife simply giggled.

 **4\. Bodily Changes**

"Tsubasa, look! My boobs are getting bigger!"

And Tsubasa spat coffee all over her very important work document because Honoka had decided it was a good time to lift up her shirt and shove a pair of swollen, naked breasts in her face.

 _Great. Erena is going to kill me for ruining the contract._

But she had to admit the view was breathtaking. Wiping her dripping chin, she stood up and wound her arms around her beautiful wife, careful not to squash the growing baby bump. She slipped a palm over the stretched skin, admiring the faint webs of bluish veins underneath.

"Tsubasa?"

Not saying a word, Tsubasa leaned in for Honoka's lips, kissing the soft rosy petals gently. She felt Honoka's hands drape behind her neck as Honoka returned the favor with just as much, if not more, passion.

"You are gorgeous," Tsubasa breathed when they parted. The compliment scored her a smile.

"Even when I'm fat?" asked Honoka a little uncertainly.

Tsubasa shook her head. "You aren't fat. That's our baby." She leaned her forehead against Honoka's. "Thank you. It's tough on you."

It was Honoka's turn to shake her head. "Thank you for putting up with me. I know it's not easy to work and take care of me," she muttered, guilt evident in her voice. "I make you worry all the time too…"

"Silly. It's the least I can do." Tsubasa then broke into a grin, trailing a finger up Honoka's side. "But you've now got me aroused. Do you think we could…"

Blood rushed to Honoka's face and she smacked Tsubasa's arm. "You are such a perv!"

"Hey, you were the one who flashed your boobs!"

To her surprise, Honoka wasted no time in pulling her own shirt over her head and crashed her lips against Tsubasa's. They found themselves back on the bed within minutes, hands roaming over heated skin and bare limbs tangling the sheets. That morning, Erena received a message from Tsubasa.

" _Erena, sorry but I have to take leave today. Wife has some urgent needs."_

Pregnancy made Honoka a lot more easily turned on than before and that was one change Tsubasa wasn't complaining about.

 **5\. It's a Girl!**

They had not planned to find out the baby's sex until it was born but curiosity got the better of them as the months passed. Hence, at the start of Honoka's third trimester, the couple turned up at her gynecologist's for an ultrasound scan.

Honoka reached for Tsubasa's hand as she lay on the bed. She shuddered when the cool gel was spread over her huge tummy. From the tight grip, Tsubasa could tell Honoka was nervous.

"Tsubasa, do you wish for a boy or a girl?"

Tsubasa smoothed the creases on Honoka's forehead with her free hand. "Silly, I told you I'm fine with either because it's our child. Boy or girl, I will love it all the same."

"But…" Honoka's voice trailed off, clearly worried about something. Tsubasa gave her her most assuring smile while drawing small circles on Honoka's hand. She knew that while Honoka appeared to have her head in the clouds most of the time, she had the tendency to overthink certain matters. But whatever it was, Tsubasa had sworn to be there for her beloved.

"If it's a boy, he will have a penis, right?"

Alright, this was not where Tsubasa had expected the conversation to be heading. She snuck a glance at the gynecologist who suddenly found the wall very interesting.

"Uh huh…" She nodded slowly.

"We've never seen a real penis before so how are we going to teach him the proper way to pee? And then when he grows up, we need to teach him how to have sex too!"

There was a snicker. Tsubasa glanced suspiciously at the doctor again.

"Honoka, I'm sure we will-"

"Maybe we should ask Cotarou-kun to teach us!"

 _Oh God, no._

Tsubasa's face paled while Honoka's lit up at her own brilliant idea.

There was a loud snort and the ultrasound monitor shook. The doctor was hunched over it, shoulders trembling vigorously.

"I don't think that's such a good idea…" No, worse. Tsubasa was sure Nico would kick them out of her house and perhaps even call the cops for sexual harassment of her brother.

After much fumbling on the doctor's part because she couldn't hold the scanner steadily, it was revealed their baby was a girl, much to Tsubasa's relief.

 **6\. Tsubasa Jr.**

That very night, the couple looked up baby names as they cuddled in bed. Honoka's head was nestled comfortably on Tsubasa's shoulder as the brunette scrolled through web pages on her tablet.

"Do you think our child will be more like you or me?" Honoka wondered, warm breath tickling Tsubasa's ear.

"Are you referring to the appearance or personality?"

"Both!" Honoka bolted upright and peered intently at her wife's face, causing Tsubasa to draw back from the sudden interest. She watched with growing unease as wide blue orbs wandered over her before their owner nodded firmly. God knew what else Honoka would spout and give her a cardiac arrest.

"Tsubasa is so good-looking and talented. I want our child to be like you!"

At that, Tsubasa relaxed and chuckled. "Give yourself some credit. You are the most attractive woman I've ever met. Though I must say I am smarter…" The annoyingly smug grin earned her a pinch on her cheek. Laughing, she gathered a pouting Honoka into her arms. "Honestly, I wouldn't mind a mini Honoka running around the house."

"I think a mini Tsubasa in diapers would be cuter." Honoka chortled when Tsubasa appeared aghast at the mental picture.

"Hey, don't tarnish my image."

"How about!" Honoka's abrupt shout scared Tsubasa into dropping her tablet which very cooperatively tumbled off the bed and landed with a resounding crack.

"Tsubasa Jr.!"

The supposedly cool and composed ex-leader of A-RISE froze in her attempt to rescue her tablet. She turned to her former idol rival to discover the younger woman was dead serious.

"Honoka…"

"Or Tsubasa the Second!"

"We aren't-"

"Or Tsubasa 2.0!"

Tsubasa clamped her hands down on Honoka's shoulders. "Stop!"

"You don't like it?"

She felt as though she had committed a heinous crime when Honoka's face fell. "Well, not that I don't like it. I'm very flattered but," she struggled a little with her words, wanting to be as tactful as possible, "I would prefer a name that has part of yours in it too."

She was rewarded with a crushing bear hug. Honoka giggled into the crook of her neck. "Tsubasa is the best! I love you!"

 _Phew. Disaster avoided._

"Actually, I was just teasing you," admitted the ginger, sticking out her tongue playfully.

Tsubasa narrowed her eyes.

Honoka gulped at the predatory glare directed at her and began inching back but a firm arm caught her waist, bringing her up close and personal with the no-nonsense face of the one and only Kira Tsubasa.

"You deserve punishment."

That was the last thing Honoka heard before she was pinned to the bed by a smirking Tsubasa who proceeded to ravish her neck with tingling bites and licks. Succumbing to the sudden change in mood, Honoka tilted her head to allow Tsubasa easier access, each sensual moan that escaped her throat egging on the other's libido. After an intense round of lovemaking - well, as intense as one could get with a heavily pregnant woman - the loving pair lay locked in a loose embrace.

"I thought of something," Tsubasa said between light pants.

Tired eyes fluttered open. Her lover's cherubic cheeks were flushed and warm to the touch.

"How about Tsukasa? It has 'ka' from your name."

A tender smile spread across Honoka's reddened lips.

"I like that. A lot."

 **7\. Hello World!**

As Honoka's due date drew near, Tsubasa was pretty confident she had read up and asked around enough to know what to do when her wife went into labor.

Not.

She forgot there was a chance Honoka's water could break prematurely.

"AAAHHHHH!"

The scream that resonated throughout the apartment jolted Tsubasa awake. Fear seized her heart when she discovered the spot next to her was empty.

"TSUBASA!"

Stumbling off the bed, Tsubasa scrambled to the kitchen where the scream came from. The sight that greeted her sent her into a panic attack: Honoka stood huffing heavily with her legs wide apart. A trembling hand clutched the refrigerator handle for dear life while the other held onto her heaving tummy. On the floor, in a pool of rapidly spreading clear fluid, lay a slice of half-eaten cheese.

"Shitshitshit… Is the baby coming out?"

Honoka could only manage a strained nod.

"B-But it's not even time yet!"

All the steps Tsubasa had rehearsed in her mind to prepare herself for this critical moment abandoned her. She stood rooted, mind blank.

"H-Hospi…tal…" Honoka's weak and pained voice brought the stunned brunette back to her senses.

"R-Right! Hospital!" Tsubasa raced to the phone and had just jabbed '1' when she slammed the receiver down. _No, too slow!_ Hurrying back to her very uncomfortable-looking wife, she scooped her up bridal style, knees almost buckling from the unexpected weight. The water had seeped through Honoka's apricot dress and was dribbling down Tsubasa's arms.

"Don't… strain y-yourself…" Honoka murmured.

"I'm driving you there," Tsubasa promised through gritted teeth. Not in any condition to argue, Honoka clung onto Tsubasa's neck, trying her best to make things easier.

In record time, a sweating Tsubasa arrived at the nearest hospital; she was sure she had run a few red lights on the way. Honoka was promptly whisked into the delivery room by the nurses.

"ARGH!" Tsubasa joined Honoka in her screams when the ginger bit down hard on her arm. It had only been an hour since Honoka entered labor but it felt like an eternity to Tsubasa. She prayed hard the baby would stop horsing around and end her misery soon. Every time Honoka had a contraction, she would chomp on Tsubasa's left arm. Nasty, deep teeth marks riddled the slim limb.

And of course, some women in labor tend to vent their pain by shouting out their pent-up frustrations - which Tsubasa hoped weren't totally true.

"I HATE YOU!"

 _Ouch._ Tsubasa's heart died a little.

"NO MORE!"

 _Yup, no more._ Tsubasa agreed she couldn't take another round of stress _._

"NEXT TIME YOU HAVE THE BABY!"

 _Nope, nope. Remember you said_ _'no more'?_

Tsubasa wanted to ask if Honoka was the hospital's noisiest patient yet but a particularly ear-shattering yell cut her off. Seconds later, they were greeted by the cries of an infant.

"Congratulations! It's a girl!" the doctor and nurses said to the couple.

"S-She's out?" Tsubasa gaped in disbelief but when she saw the pinkish little one in the doctor's arms, she spun to Honoka who wore an utterly tired but happy expression. "You did it!" She planted a long kiss on Honoka's clammy forehead before brushing the matted ginger bangs aside.

The doctor handed the wailing baby to Tsubasa. As she gazed tenderly at the new life she and Honoka had created, her eyes watered.

"Hey, don't cry. Mama's here." She cradled _their_ baby against her chest and made cooing sounds. All the months of worrying and anticipation were worth it - so were the painful bites on her arm. "Look," she turned towards Honoka, "Mommy's here too. Your Mommy is so amazing. She endured so much to bring you to this world."

"Tsubasa… I want to carry her," Honoka said softly.

Very carefully, Tsubasa placed the child in Honoka's arms. To their pleasant surprise, she stopped crying.

"She knows it's you." Tsubasa flashed a genuine smile at Honoka. Bliss filled her heart as she admired the scene. Nothing could be more beautiful than this moment.

"Look," Honoka whispered. "She's opening her eyes!"

"They're… green…"

"Just like yours." Honoka beamed up at her. Tsubasa bit back a sob, blinking away tears.

"But I think her personality is going to be like yours. She was so eager to barge into this world after all."

"Hehe… then you will have your hands full with two of me," Honoka warned in a playful tone.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Looking down at their baby again, Tsubasa found a tiny smiling face peering back at her and she imagined how perfect their future would be.

"Welcome to the family, Tsukasa."

* * *

 **A/N:** Honestly, I feel bad for Tsubasa. Pretty sure she aged a lot over the course of Honoka's pregnancy, LOL. For readers following "In the Grey", expect a new chapter soon! Thanks for reading!


End file.
